


Soften the Edges

by HissHex



Series: JonElias Week [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Backgroud Season 1 Archive Crew, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JoneliasWeek2020 Day 5. Altered Mental StatesElias was no stranger to drugs. Laudanum was his drug of choice in his first life, long nights spent hazy in the company of his various friends and acquaintances, and he nearly ended up killing himself as James Wright with his use of cocaine. This body had even come with a predisposition towards weed, one that he was fond of indulging in every so often.So there was absolutely no reason why he should be so high right now.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonElias Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	Soften the Edges

Elias was no stranger to drugs. Laudanum was his drug of choice in his first life, long nights spent hazy in the company of his various friends and acquaintances, and he nearly ended up killing himself as James Wright with his use of cocaine. This body had even come with a predisposition towards weed, one that he was fond of indulging in every so often.   
So there was absolutely no reason why he should be so high right now. 

One of the “vases” that littered his office shelves was sat on his desk, full of water and the aforementioned herb. His head slumped onto the back of his chair. 

Had he bought a weird strain or something?

He contemplated calling someone. Peter? No, he was away at sea and was never any fun when he was like this. Simon? Now that would be fun, the man was excitable enough sober. He reached over to his phone and felt the world slip sideways. 

Ok maybe not. Not when he was this vulnerable. He needed someone he could trust but also someone who wouldn’t purposefully try and drag him back down from his high like Peter was so fond of doing. 

Wait. Of course. He was a genius. 

He called Jon. 

What Elias failed to account for in his haze, was that it was a Friday night, and Jon was busy trying to forget that he worked for the Institute at all. 

Four beers down, Jon was trying to impress onto Sasha the importance of the difference between different types of algae. He was sure that behind her laughter she was finding the conversation thrilling. Tim was occasionally glancing over to him and whispering into Martin’s ear as the other man went increasingly red. 

All in all, he was having a great time. So when his phone rung he ignored it the first time, and the second, and the third. It was the fourth time the phone rung, while Jon was stood outside for a cigarette, that he finally picked it up. 

“He-hello? J’n Sims.”  
“Ah! Jon! I need you to come back to the Institute it’s very important” At the sound of his boss’ voice, his brain made a valiant attempt at sobering up. It failed, but the attempt should be noted.   
“ ‘Lias? Should I grab Tim ‘n’ Sasha? Or something?”  
“No, no, just you. Or… could you grab something to eat actually?”

Half an hour later had Jon stumble up to the Institutes front steps and fumble around with his keys to get in, two kebabs in his other hand. The others had decided to move to a different bar by the time he had come back in after the phone call and it wasn’t difficult to convince them that he’s had a little too much and was heading home. He’d considered getting the tube but that sounded like hell and what was the point of the pay rise he got when he took the Head Archivist position if he didn’t spend it when he needed to, like on the cab that had dropped him off at the entrance of the old building. 

The everpresent feeling of being watched, one that Jon normally associated with all the staff milling about, did not abate when the building was deserted. In fact, it almost felt stronger, like whatever was watching was focussed solely on him. 

The door to Elias’ office was slightly open by the time Jon arrived and he was just a little too drunk to be concerned with the faint smoke curling around the edges of the door. Stepping into the slightly smokey room, he saw Elias laying out on the couch by the shelf of books he was sure the man had never read. The man’s eyes were closed and his breathing steady, had he fallen asleep? Jon placed the take-out on the little side table and turned to tug on Elias’ jacket. 

A pale hand gripped his own and pulled him down onto the couch. Elias’ green eyes staring up at him, bleary and bloodshot. A brief smile and another hand pushed down on his head, ushering him towards tucking his head into Elias’ shoulder. The grip too tight for Jon to push away. 

Jon was far too tired for this. 

He manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable position and curled up, Elias’s arms wrapped around him. He felt a kiss to the top of his head, and the warmth that bloomed inside of him convinced him that it was a good idea to turn his head and press a kiss of his own to Elias’ neck.

Jon felt himself drift away, warm and comfortable and safe, tucked away inside of the office, no one to disturb them. He could worry about the implications of this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Jon & Elias wake up and eat a cold kebab which I consider an even worse decision than snuggling with your boss/employee while you are drunk/high.


End file.
